


Serendipity

by rurambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: Kei felt the world stop for a moment. He didn’t have a boyfriend, he hadn’t had one in almost two years. What he did have was a series of lies he told his mother about a fake person he was dating in order to keep her off his back and stop her from setting him up on any more horrendous blind dates. So if she ‘ran into his boyfriend’ then his mother was about to tell him about how she accosted a stranger in public.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Serendipity

“What?” Kei snapped into the phone without checking who had been calling. His phone had been ringing nonstop for the past few minutes because the person on the other end couldn’t figure out that he was busy and did not want to talk.

“Kei,” his mother admonished, “Is that any way to speak to your mother?”

He took the phone away from his ear and held it to his chest so he could let out a long sigh without his mother hearing, then he took a deep breath, put on a pleasant voice, and “Hello, mother, how can I help you?”

His mother chuckled, she could recognize his customer service voice and apparently found the whole thing very amusing, “I ran into your boyfriend today,” she said mischievously.

Kei felt the world stop for a moment. He didn’t have a boyfriend, he hadn’t had one in almost two years. What he did have was a series of lies he told his mother about a fake person he was dating in order to keep her off his back and stop her from setting him up on any more horrendous blind dates. So if she ‘ran into his boyfriend’ then his mother was about to tell him about how she accosted a stranger in public.

He groaned inwardly.

“Yeah?” Kei asked, wondering if he had to do any damage control.

“You told me he was handsome but he really is a looker. And he was so polite and charming too! How did someone like you manage to get someone like him?” she continued on, not knowing at all about the existential dread that was mounting on the other end of the phone.

Kei let out a shaky breath, “Who knows.”

She laughed, “I invited him to lunch with me but he declined and I asked him if he was meeting you for lunch at the museum and he said yes, so enjoy your lunch date, dear. I just wanted to call and say good catch with that one!”

Kei was pretty sure that he was going to die any second of embarrassment.

“Before you go,” he said quickly, “How did you know that it was him?”

She laughed again, “That height, build, and hair? Who else could it be? I went right up to him and asked ‘Are you dating my son, Kei?’ and he got all shy do I told him that I didn’t mind at all, I’m very supportive of you being gay.”

“And then you asked him to lunch,” he said blankly.

“Of course! I wanted to get to know him better. You should invite him to dinner.”

Kei took the phone away from his ear again and sighed. He was going to have to fake break up with his fake boyfriend and then pray his mother never runs into this mystery guy again, “Sure, mom. I need to go back to work.”

* * *

A few hours later Kei went down to the museum’s cafe for a late lunch. He had just sat down with his food when someone sat down across from him. There were plenty of other tables to choose from and he was about to tell the other person off for bothering him but when he looked up from his meal he was met with a warm smile and wild orange hair.

Fuck, Kei cursed inwardly.

“So,” the stranger started casually, “does your mother happen to start conversations with people at grocery stores?”

Kei groaned and hid his face in his hands, “I’m so sorry about her.”

The other man shrugged and picked food off Kei’s plate like they were long time friends, or worse, like they were actually dating, “It’s fine. It’ll at least make a great story.”

“What are you doing here?” Kei lowered his eyes at him, he could have just walked away from his mother and continued on with his day unimpeded.

He smiled again, “Well I wasn’t going to lie to your mother about meeting you for lunch, she seemed nice. And she said her son worked at a museum and this was the closest one so I hung out here until I found someone who looked kind of like her.”

“You sound like a stalker,” Kei said before taking the first bite of his food.

“I’m a stalker!” the man said loudly, “You apparently described me so well your mother recognized me. Do you even know me?”

Kei took a sip of his drink, “Hmm, my mother did tell me not to talk to strangers.”

He laughed, “Oh, well, I think your mom and I are friends now, so I think she’ll forgive you. I’m Hinata Shoyou.”

“Tsukishima Kei,” he said automatically.

“So, Kei,” Hinata said. Kei made a face and Hinata laughed again, “If we’re dating I think I can call you that. Why does your mother think we’re dating?” He reached for Kei’s plate again and pilfered more food.

Kei swatted at his hand but let him take it, “She was bothering me about dating so I made up a boyfriend. You,” he paused and looked Hinata up and down, “happen to fit the description. Quite well.”

Hinata rested his chin in his hand, “What was the description?”

“I’m not telling you,” he snapped.

“Aw, c’mon,” he whined, “If my fake boyfriend isn’t going to buy me lunch he can at least tell me the story that made me his fake boyfriend.”

Kei made another face, “Short, cute, fit, longish hair.”

“You think I’m cute,” Hinata said in a sing-song voice.

“Technically,” Kei said, “my mother thinks you’re cute.”

Hinata waved his hands around, “No, she absolutely knows what your type is, so you think I’m cute.” Kei took a sip of his drink and kept quiet, “Do you want to buy me lunch?”

Kei slowly put his drink down, “I think I can manage that.”


End file.
